


Fake It 'Til You Make It

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Green Card/Visa Marriage AU, soldier!mina, teacher!chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: She had made a lot of stupid mistakes in her lifetime. Like that one time she congratulated someone on being pregnant when they were anything but pregnant, or that other time when she accidentally triggered the fire alarm at three a.m. in her apartment building because she forgot you needed to add water to make pasta. And while both of those in incident were very cringeworthy, she was sure, with out a doubt in her mind, that this was probably the worst decisions she has ever made.





	1. Welcome Home?

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."_

As the stewardess's voice came softly over the PA system, Mina lifted up the window screen and saw the lights of the city as they began their descent. 

It was certainly a welcomed sight.   

And after a seventeen hour flight, she was more than ready to get out and be on land again.

Bracing herself, she closed her eyes and relaxed as the plane touched down. 

Seeing the airport in her eyes view, she quickly fished out her phone and  turned it back on to check for any messages.

_From Chae: Hey! I'm outside the terminal!_

Smiling, she typed a short reply back and begin to gather her belongings. 

_To Chae: Hey, just landed. Will be out soon._

After what felt like forever, they were able to pull up to their assigned gate and begin de-boarding the plane. 

Passing by the stewards, they smiled at her before saying the usual, "thank you for your service," as she walked off and into the busy gate area. 

She was surprise by the amount of people there despite it being a red eye flight, but it was the holidays so she should have know better. 

Slowly squeezing her way through the hall, she looked around for her friend until-

"Mina!" 

Nearly toppling both of them over, she felt Chaeyoung practically barrel into her side giving her a massive bear hug while laughing. 

"Chaeyoung, I missed you too." She said laughing as well at her friends antics. 

"You better believe I missed you. How long has it been? Sixteen months?"

"Something like that. Thanks for picking me up, I know you're probably tired."

"Ah, it's not a problem. I was really excited to see you again, wanna go back home and sleep that flight off?" Chaeyoung smiled at her, grabbing one of her bags, already headed towards the shuttle. 

"Yeah that sounds great." 

//

"Oh my god I'm in heaven." She groaned as she face planted onto her bed.

From outside she could hear Chaeyoung laughing at her. 

"Were the bunks there not comfy?" 

"They weren't terrible, but they weren't great either," she replied, face still buried in her sheets.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed, night." 

"Night, thanks for picking me up again."

"No problem," Chaeyoung said before turning around to head to her own room.

After she had left, Mina glanced around her room before deciding to get up and change out of her uniform. 

Being able to shower the day away felt amazing, as did sliding in between her clean bed sheets and breathing in the familiar scent of the apartment. 

It was good to be home.

// 

Cracking her eye open, she stretched and listens as she heard someone in the kitchen.

Chaeyoung must be up. 

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she saw that was already eight thirty. 

Yawning, she threw the covers aside and padded her way out to see what her friend was making. 

"Morning." She greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. You hungry?" Chaeyoung asked without turning away from the stove.

"Starving, thanks. Is this mine?" She asked, pointing to a box full of letters and magazines. 

"Yeah, that's all yours." 

After helping set the table and plate the food, both of them sat down to eat. 

Chaeyoung was occupied with her phone while Mina sorted through her mail. 

_Oh? What's this?_

Eying the envelope, she read the large red print and saw it was from the immigration office.

Skimming the letter, she nearly dropped her fork as she gasped. 

"What? What's wrong?" Chaeyoung asked from across the table, confused by her sudden outburst. 

Taking the letter from her hands, Chaeyoung read the letter over. "From the Office of Immigrations...been out of the country for over fourteen months...! Um, Mina I think they just, your visa-"

Head in her hands she groaned. "I know." 

"Can they do that? Is that legal?" 

"I don't know, I think so? Maybe I just need to call them, I'm sure it's a mistake." 

Staring at the letter in Chaeyoung's hand, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest. 


	2. She Wasn't Going To Ask (She Was Totally Going To Ask)

Reaching for the creamer, Chaeyoung sighed as she slowly stirred her beverage. 

“Mind handing me a mug?” 

“Sure."   

“Thanks. Any word from Mina yet?”

“No,” she said grumpily, throwing herself into the chair next to the counter.

Sana nodded empathetically and sat across from her friend. 

When Chaeyoung had left their apartment, she didn’t see the other girl, but she could hear her speaking frantic Japanese from inside her room. 

Now, it was one o'clock and she still hadn’t heard anything from Mina. 

And, not like it was bothering her or anything, but it was  _bothering_  her.

“Did you hear anything from the immigrations office yet?” Sana asked, bringing her mug up to her lips to take a sip. 

“Kinda? It’s just, complicated.” She replied, pushing some hair our of her face. “They said that because Mina was gone for over twelve months, even though it was because she was overseas serving, her visa still had expired.”

“That’s kind of unfair.”

“I know right!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “And now they’re threatening to eject her from the country if she doesn’t come up with some kind of documentation.” 

“Well, what are some of your options?”

“She could reapply for another visa, but that would mean she would have to go back to Japan in the meantime, and she doesn’t have any family or permanent place of work here that could vouch for her.” 

Sana nodded thoughtfully. “You know, we had the same issues, Tzuyu and me. The system is so difficult these days.”

“Oh? But you two came separately didn’t you?”

“Yes, Tzuyu came over first and worked as a language teacher before applying for citizenship. I came after once we decided to get married.”

“Huh, and you didn’t have to apply for a work visa?” Chaeyoung asked, intrigued. 

“Well, because I was married to Tzuyu, who, at that point was an official citizen, I was given an F-2. Of course, after three years or so I still had to apply for citizenship, but the process was much less stressful.”

“You don’t say.” 

Sana laughed around her mug and smiled. “If all else fails you could do that.” 

“Do what?”

“Marry Mina.” 

Nearly choking on her coffee, Chaeyoung began to caugh violently. “Sana, for the last time, we-“

“Aren’t like that. I know, you’ve said. But, I mean, even if you two aren’t doesn’t mean that you two wouldn’t make a cute and convincing couple.” 

“Sana, please,” Chaeyoung groaned,”take this seriously.”

“I am! Look, I’m just saying that it wouldn’t be that hard to pull off, you two are practically married anyway. You wouldn't even have to stay married forever, just, like, four years.” 

Grumbling to herself, Chaeyoung glared over her mug. 

_What a ridiculous idea._

//

Walking back into the apartment, she was met with the sight of Mina furiously doing push ups in front of the tv. 

“Hey, welcome home.”

“Hey, how was your day.”

“Unfruitful.” Mina replied, not stopping her workout. 

“Oh, well, that’s ok, they gave you until the end of the week right?”

Finally stopping, Mina splayed herself out on the carpet and groaned. “Yeah. Your sister sent you something too." 

Glancing at the coffee table, Chaeyoung saw an ornate envelope addressed to her. 

"What is it?" She asked, grabbing it and tearing at the seal. 

Pulling out an equally ornate letter, she blew out a breath. "Son of a-" 

Stopping before finishing her sentence, she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

This was so  _not_ what she needed right now. 

"What's wrong?" Mina asked, settling herself beside her on the couch. 

"Jeongyeon's getting married."

"Oh?" Mina thought for a moment. "Oh." 

She loved her sister. 

If nothing else, she was the member of her family that she was the closest too. 

But her family as a whole? That was another story. 

The Sons were a very well know and affluent family, owning a number of pharmaceutical branches in Korea. And Jeongyeon, being the oldest had gone and done what was expected of her- attended a prestigious university and taken over part of the family business. 

She, on the other hand was the black sheep of the family. After majoring in art education, she becoming a high school studio and art history teacher, which, did not go over well with her parents. 

They had a tumultuous relationship was the short of it really. 

Of course, this wasn't going to deter her from being happy for her sister and going to the wedding, but that also didn't mean that it wasn't going to be one of the worst weekends of her life. 

"So are you going?" Mina asked, peering over at the invitation.

"Of course I am, I just, wasn't ready to deal with a huge family event this month." 

Mina nodded in understanding. "I know, and I'm sorry. I would totally go with you, but I'm not sure, well, you know." She trailed off, rubbing at the back of her neck.

Tilting her head back, Chaeyoung thought back to what Sana had told her. 

It was totally insane, the idea of marrying, or even just being in a relationship with Mina. 

_But honestly it would be so convenient._

If she though about it hypothetically, it really was a no brainier.

Mina would totally make going to the wedding as her plus one bearable and would be a great buffer between her and her family (plus, it would make her seem somewhat more adult-ish by being in a relationship).

Their story wouldn't be too hard to sell either seeing as they were friends, and had been for about nine years now. 

They lived together, and, as much as Chaeyoung hated to acknowledge it, Mina and her were mistaken for a couple more times than she could count. 

And she wasn't going to lie, the other girl was a pretty great catch (whom she may or may not have pictured herself with one or twice). 

 Plus, if they playing it like they were married, Mina could possibly get out of having to leave right away. 

So it was totally a win-win situation. 

Ok, it may have favored her "predicament" a bit more but still. 

"You ok over there? You've been staring at the ceiling for like twenty minutes." Mina asked, waving a hand in front of her face. 

"Yeah, hey, listen." She started. "What would you say if I told you I had a plan that would help us both out?" 

Raising her eyebrow, Mina gave her a questioning yet hopeful look. "Okay, I'm all ears." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off I would like to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this story so far! Secondly: For this story I will be switching between POVs with Chaeyoung and Mina. Thirdly: some disclaimers - I'm no expert in immigrations and/or visas, but of course I always try to be as authentic as possible with these prompts and do try to research extensively (for the sake of this story however, it will be a mix of various countries' policies). If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask me (or correct me :)) and as always, I hope you enjoy!


	3. I Heard Shotgun Wedding's Are All the Rage

She should have said no.

She really, really,  _really_  should have said no.

It might have been the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard. 

But, as usual, she couldn't say no to her best friend. 

//

_"You're joking right?" Mina said, laughing slightly at the suggestion._

_Chaeyoung only smiled back nervously._

_"Oh my god you're serious."_

_"Listen, hear me out-"_

_"Chaeyoung are you insane? First of all, do you understand that you and I would have to get, well, married? Secondly, who's going to believe that we've secretly been dating for over a year?"_

_"C'mon that is such a cop out. You and I both know people have been thinking we've been together since university."_

_"Chaeyoung, I would have to marry you." She deadpanned, silentyly pleading with the other girl._

_"Geez don't make it sound like such a chore."_

_"What? No that's not what I-"_

_"I know," Chaeyoung said, giggling. "Listen I know it sounds crazy, I was the same way when Sana suggested it-"_

_"Of course this is Sana's bright idea-"_

_"But," Chaeyoung paused, stopping her from interrupting, "I've thought it over and think we should try it. Look, you don't want to go back to Japan right?"_

_She nodded, still not liking where this was going._

_"And I, I don't want to see you have to go back either. Another thing, I don't want to go to this wedding alone, so, you know. It's only logical."_

_She could have sworn she felt herself cringe a little bit on the inside._

_"Only logical." She parroted._

_"Right." Chaeyoung nodded resolutely._

_"The only option we have it to get married. You and I."_

_"Well, I mean yeah."_

_"Married?"_

_"Married."_

_Shaking her head, she closed her eyes. "Chaeyoung, you know I love you but, just. No, I can't do that."_

_"Well, ok."_

_That startled her. "Ok?"_

_"Yeah, if it makes you uncomfortable or, you know. We don't have to do it."_

_"Ok, yeah. I don't think it's a good idea."_

_"Well that's that then." Standing up, Chaeyoung began to make her way out of the room before-_

_"But-"_

_"Chaeyoung." She groaned exasperatedly. "You said ok!"_

_"I know I know, but, please just- go on a date with me. If you don't like it, I won't press it anymore." Moving back, Chaeyoung sat herself next to her on the sofa and grabbed her hand. "Please, just, try this. Maybe it won't be as bad as you're thinking."_

_She sighed, and looked away from her friends pleading face._

_"Fine. One date."_

//

So that's how she found herself spread out on her bed glaring up at the ceiling in their apartment; Tzuyu off somewhere deep in her closet trying to find something suitable for her to wear. 

(Chaeyoung was absent, giving the excuse that it would make it more “authentic” if she was to stay over at Sana’s until their date). 

It wasn’t like she didn’t like Chaeyoung. 

Or at least, didn’t think she was an unattractive potential partner. 

It was just- 

Anyone with eyes could probably see that Chaeyoung was, well, Chaeyoung. 

She was headstrong, smart, pretty, kind, and honestly, deserved the world.

_What she didn’t deserve was a divorce before she turned thirty._

“Come on, stop brooding and put this on.” Tzuyu said, tossing the garments on top of her all while trying to push her out of the bed. 

“Tzuyu how are you going along with this,” She groaned, taking the clothes and dragging herself to the bathroom.

“Well, Sana is quite adamant about this plan, and, well, happy wife, happy life.”

“I guess, I wouldn’t know.”

“I know you’re questioning this, and, honestly I would probably be upset if it were anyone else, but, this is you we’re talking about. I know you wouldn’t hurt Chaeyoung like that, and, even if you don’t see it, I think you two could be-would be- really great together.”

Stepping out and assessing herself in the mirror, she grimaced. “You really think this is a good idea?”

“I know this is a good idea. Besides, I know how you get when you set your mind to something. It usually turns out pretty amazing, so, just, image you're going out with just another girl.”

“Mm.” Humming noncomittedly, she continued fussing over her outfit. 

That was just the problem, this was just any girl they were talking about, they were talking about Chaeyoung. 

Straightening up, she sighed and stared hard into the mirror. 

If she was going to do this, she was going to this right. 

//

She picked Chaeyoung up a half an hour later with flowers in her hand and a nervous smile on her face. 

“Hey, um, these are for you.” She said, thrusting the bouquet towards her friend while blushing. 

“You got me flowers? That’s really- that was really sweet of you.”

“Of course, are you ready to go?”

“Sure, let me just give these to Sana.” 

Rocking back and forth on her heels, she buried her hands in her pockets while she waited for Chaeyoung to come back.

“Alright, I’m ready to go now.”

Smiling, she nodded and lead them out of the apartment complex to the street. 

“So, I thought we could go to this new restaurant Tzuyu was telling me about a couple days ago, its contemporary is that, would you like that?”

“Yeah that sounds fine.” 

“Ok, it's this way.”

Walking down the street side by side, she nervously toyed with her fingers trying desperately to find something to fill the silence. 

Thankfully, Chaeyoung noticed this and took mercy on her. 

“Mina, it’s ok, it’s just me.” 

“Huh?” Looking up, she saw the latter smiling at her. 

“Please don’t feel like you have to act like, I don’t know, differently? Just, be yourself.”

“Ok, yeah you’re right,” She said breathing out into a small chuckle, ”sorry.”

“Don’t be, you’ve been great so far.”

Reaching out a hand, Chaeyoung carefully took her hand in hers and gently swung them between them. “See, not too bad right?”

Shaking her head, she gripped Chaeyoung’s hand a little bit tighter. 

//

The food was good, the atmosphere was intimate and soothing, and, according to their waiter they made a _very_  cute couple. 

“Well, what do you think?” Chaeyoung asked as they approached their own apartment. “Do you feel any differently. 

Stopping in her tracks, she simply looked at the other. 

“Chae.”

“Mm? What.” 

Frowning, she stepped closer and inhaled. 

“If I were to say yes, which, I’m not saying yes yet, I need to know that you’ll tell me if it ever gets too much for you, or if you feel like backing out. This, this isn’t something you just, do on a whim. And I need to know that you’re serious and that you really want to do this with me. Because honestly, I- if it came down to it you, our friendship, is more important to me than me not wanting to go back to Japan.” 

“I’m certain Mina, I would’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.” Chaeyoung said very seriously. 

They stared at each other for a while before she broke eye contact and laughed, mumbling something under her breath. 

“Well, I guess we should get down to the court house then huh?” 

“Really?”

“Really, would you, Son Chaeyoung, help me not be deported and marry me?”

Smiling widely, Chaeyoung laughed and nodded.

“Of course you dork, come on, let's go get married.”


	4. Jeongyeon the Playmaker

"Mina! Come on we're going to be late!" 

Tapping her foot against the ground, Chaeyoung checked her watch and sighed. 

"Mina, what's taking you-" 

_Oh._

Closing the door to her room, Mina stepped out fully dressed in her military uniform, her suitcase trailing behind her. 

"Too much?"

"Uh? Oh, n-no just, you look nice, really." Chaeyoung stuttered. 

"I figured this might be more, I dunno, impressive? I want to make a good first impression." Mina said, fiddling with her sleeves. 

At this, Chaeyoung smiled before going to straighten out the others hat. "You know I don't particularly care what my parents think." 

Mina chuckled. "Oh, I know. But your sister is another story."

"Mm."

Dropping her hands to the front of Mina's uniform, she began smoothing out the last wrinkles. 

She never though of herself as one to be attracted to a uniform, but she had to admit, Mina looked _good_. 

"We should probably, um, go. Don't wanna miss our flight right?" Mina said shying away from her. 

"Oh, right, of course." 

//

_Surprisingly, getting married was the easy part._

_The hard part now? Getting a visa from the  bureau._

_"This is, a lot." Chaeyoung said, eyes wide as they both looked over the multiple sheets of questions needed for the visa interview._

_"Yeah, we're definitely going to need to get our story together."_

_"Ok, so how long have we been together?"  Mina asked, taking out a pad of paper and a pen._

_"Uh, a little before you left? So, like a year and a half."_

_"Ok, and obviously how we met should be the truth."_

_"Yeah, we should keep our story as natural as possible, so yeah. We met at university."_

_After that there wasn't really much else to discuss. Because they were such good friends it wasn't that hard to transfer what they knew about each other into a relationship setting._

_They knew what the other liked and disliked._

_They knew each other's family and relation to them._

_They know about each other's exes, bad habits, and darkest secrets._

_Now all they had to do was act the part._

//

Stepping out of the airport, Chaeyoung saw Jeongyeon waving at them from the curb. 

“Chaeyoung! I can’t believe you're actually here!” Her sister exclaimed while pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Yeah, I know, It’s so good to see you!”   
Pulling away Jeongyeon smiled. “It has been too long really. And when you checked a plus one on your RSVP I was really surprised. I can’t believe you’ve been seeing someone and haven’t told me!”

Shrugging sheepishly, Chaeyoung rubbed at the back of her neck. “Well, about that. Um, Jeongyeon, I’d like you to meet my, um, my wife. Mina.”

Gesturing for Mina to move next to her, she quickly cleared her throat and tangled their hands together. 

“Wife?” Jeongyeon said, eyes wide. “You got married? And you didn’t invite me? How could you Chaeyoung!”

“Ah, well, it was all so spur of the moment we didn’t really invite people at all…” 

Shaking her head, Jeongyeon turned her nose up in faux anger. “Son Chaeyoung you have a lot of explaining to do. Now, what was it again? Mina, right?” 

“Yes ma’am, Mina. Myoui Mina.”

“And you’re in the military? Impressive. Might I ask where my sister had been hiding you all this time?” 

“Uh, well we were quite good friends before we decided to, um, turn it into a relationship.”   

“I see,” Jeongyeon said, skeptically eyeing Mina. 

“Uh, you remember my roommate, Miguri I always talk about yeah? Well, that’s Mina’s nickname I call her.” Chaeyoung cut in, trying to dissolve the tension. 

“Oh! Yes, of course. So then, how long has this been going on!”

“Just recently I swear.” Chaeyoung whined at the wrath of her sister. “We didn’t want to tell anyone because, well, uh.” She looked to her left, pleading for Mina to help. 

“We didn’t want to tell anyone because, well, I was unsure if it would be okay to tell people about our relationship since I’m still on active duty.” 

“Right,” Chaeyoung nodded. “That’s why we didn’t want to tell anyone.”

“I see, well, that is a shame.” Jeongyeon nodded understandingly. “Still, I’m sad I wasn’t able to be there for you. What do you say we get some lunch before heading home?” 

“Sure sounds great.” Chaeyoung smiled, still holding on tightly to Mina’s hand. 

//

Jeongyeon and Mina immediately seemed to hit it off, much to Chaeyoung’s relief. 

Looking across the table, she watched smiling as Mina and her sister laughed about whatever it was they were engaged in discussing. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I just have to use the restroom.” Mina said before moving her way to the back of the restaurant. 

“Ah, she really great Chae, I’m glad you found someone to settle down with.” Jeongyeon smiled, turning her attention across the table. 

“Yeah, she’s, great. Really great.” 

“Well, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, I am too.”

And technically that wasn’t a lie. She was really happy with Mina, and if she were being honest she felt like their fake relationship was better than any of the real relationships she’d ever had before. 

“Mom and dad are excited to see you.” 

At that she couldn’t help but to laugh. “Do they now? Well, that’s certainly a change.”   
“Chaeyoung, come on now. They want to make the effort, it’s just that sometimes they don’t- they just, sometimes-“

“See me as a disappointment to the family? Yeah, I get it, but don’t worry. I know that this is an important thing for you and I plan on playing nice with them if only for your sake.” 

Pursing her lips, Jeongyeon sighed. “You know I don’t care about that, I just want- well, I don't know." 

"I know. I get it."

Nodding, Jeongyeon sighed. "Well, on a lighter note, how is it? Being married?"  

"Oh, well, I don't know. I suppose it doesn't, feel any different." 

"Really? Well I guess that's good. How is she by the way?" Jeongyeon leaned forward while smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. "You know-"

"Yes I know," Chaeyoung replied rolling her eyes while blushing, "and that's none of your business." 

"Eh, can't say I didn't try. Anyway, speaking of, it's ok for you and Mina to share the guest bedroom right? I mean, I assume you two sleep together."

"Oh, uh yeah. Of course we do. Yeah, no problem."

Laughing nervously, Chaeyoung watched as Mina made her way back the table. 

_Yup, she was screwed._

 


	5. Don't Make It Awkward

"Well. It is, quite small." Mina said as she and Chaeyoung entered their room at the Son's residence.   

"I know, sorry. The sleeping arrangements were honestly the last thing on my mind, and, well I kinda forgot how small my room was." Chaeyoung sighed, trying unsuccessfully to shove her luggage into the corner of the room.

"Here, let me." Lifting the bag up, she gently placed it on an empty shelf near the back of the room, setting her own bags next to them. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. I don't have cooties or anything." 

At this Chaeyoung laughed and nodded, appreciating the lightened mood. "I would hope not. Anyway, my family has a whole dinner planned for us to meet Jeongyeon's fiancée, Nayeon."

"Ok, sounds good." 

"Did you, um, want to go meet them now? Or did you want to freshen up and change first."

"Maybe I’ll change into something more casual? Casual is ok right?”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung laughed, “casual is ok. It’s just my family anyway.”

_How can she be so blasé about this?_

The closest she had ever gotten to Chaeyoung's parents was a brief glimpse over a fuzzy Skype call, and even then, she found them to be absolutely terrifying. 

Polar opposite their daughter's loose and warm personality, the older Sons' appeared rigid and restrained. 

"Well, if you're sure." 

"I'm certain. Just, relax, it'll be fine.” Chaeyoung paused. “Probably. They can be intense, but, generally they like to keep appearances." 

//

Intense was a major understatement. 

Mina felt as if Chaeyoung's parents could have killed her on the spot based on the glares they were shooting in her direction. 

"Chaeyoung, who is this?" The latter's mother asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Mother," Chaeyoung began, "This is Mina, my wife."

"You're what? Chaeyoung, you got married? Without telling us?"

“Son Chaeyoung, now, I understand that you like to defy us but this, is unacceptable." Her father finished, staring disapprovingly at her. 

"This isn't about defying you two, we just- we just wanted to get married." Chaeyoung protested rolling her eyes. 

In the midst of Chaeyoung's parents scolding, she didn’t miss the way the other turned to the side to mutter, _it’s actually Myoui Chaeyoung now, but whatever_. 

"Ma'am, if I may-" Mina began, but was cut off by a haughty laugh.

"Ah. So she speaks." Chaeyoung's mother all but sneered. 

"Oh for the love of god," Chaeyoung grumbled while moving to place a protective hand on her back.

"Mom, Dad, stop harassing Chaeyoung and her Wife." Jeongyeon said as she walked into the foyer. "We have a reservation to get to so we should get going."

Pointing an accusatory figure in their direction, Mr. Son glared at his daughter. "Don't think that this discussion is over."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she felt herself relax now that she was out of the line of fire. 

She was really starting to like Jeongyeon. 

"Is it the clothes? It's totally the clothes. I should have worn my uniform." Mina whispered into Chaeyoung's ear as they walked to the car. 

"No, it's just how they are. Honestly, I think they'll actually warm up to you."

She looked at the other, giving her a skeptical look.

"Trust me, we'll get through this." 

Smiling, Chaeyoung went ahead of her and began talking with her sister. 

 _Whatever you say_ , she thought, still not quite believing that story.

//

When she saw them together, she would have never thought of them as a couple. 

Or maybe it was just because they were the complete opposite of her and Chaeyoung.

Sitting across from them, Mina watched as Nayeon and Jeongyeon bickered over some kind of trivial topic that she had lost track of some time ago. 

Looking at them, she had to agree that both were rather attractive, but neither were really her type.

She would have chosen Chaeyoung any day. 

That wasn't weird right? 

She could totally be attracted to her fake wife (she should probably be at least somewhat attracted to her fake wife, right?).

Sitting back further in her seat she sighed. 

Now that Chaeyoung's parents were distracted by the engaged couple, her mind was free to wander for the rest of the night.

It was a weird and complex situation she found herself in, and she wasn't entirely certain how to go about it. 

Even though nothing really had changed between them aside from some legal things and slightly increased skin ship, she now found herself analyzing every little thing when Chaeyoung and her were together. 

Like how soft the others hand was, how cute she looked when she laughed; the subtle glances they were exchanging now across the table at each other. 

Furrowing their brow, Chaeyoung mouthed a,  _how are you?_ , in her direction. 

She simply smiled, but didn’t respond. 

//

Somehow near the end of the night she found herself alone at the bar with Jeongyeon, waiting to bring the drinks back to the table. 

“So, you and my sister huh?” Jeongyeon said, gesturing back to where Chaeyoung sat next to Nayeon laughing. 

"Uh, yeah." She replied, becoming nervous as they waited.

"You know, I never quite saw Chaeyoung ever settling down, but then I suppose you came along."

At this Mina chuckled. "She is never one to stay still that's for sure."

"Exactly," Jeongyeon said smiling, "which is why you must be pretty special."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." 

"Mm, I think you are. I guess- I guess I'm just happy for her is all. She's been through a lot with our parents, but, I'm glad that she's doing what makes her smile." 

"Yeah, me too." She nodded along. 

It was true, she was really proud of Chaeyoung for not listening to her parents and doing what she loved. 

_Now she just hoped she wasn't holding the other back._

//

"I. Am. Beat." Chaeyoung groaned, falling face first into the bed. 

She just hummed in agreement as she shut the door behind them and proceeded to dig around her suitcase for some pajamas. 

"It wasn't as bad as I thought though, Nayeon seemed nice too." 

"Yeah, they suit each other. Are you going to wash up first?"

"Nah," Chaeyoung waved her off, "you go first."

Emerging a few minutes later, they switched places as she settled herself beneath the sheets. 

"Tomorrow we have a fitting session and then we're helping out with choosing the menu." Chaeyoung called from behind the closed door. 

"Early?" 

"Afternoon, Nayeon wants a family brunch beforehand."

"Alright," She said, yawning.

Startling slightly as the bed dipped to the side, she looked over to see Chaeyoung wiggling her way under the sheets.

"I'll um, I'll just- the lights." She practically whispered to herself as she reached out of the bed to click them off before edging back.

_Don't be awkward, don't be awkward, don't be-_

Clearing their throat, Chaeyoung gave her a small smile. "Well, um, good night then." 

"Yeah, good night." 

Turning over so that they were back to back, she couldn't help but to blush furiously. 

_She really needed to get it together._

_//_

(Jeongyeon would smile in the morning when she opened their door to find Chaeyoung burrowing into Mina's neck while the other had their arms wrapped protectively around her waist). 


	6. The Myoui Charm

//

_“Transmission to squad five, do you copy? Over.”_

_“Squad five, in position and ready to move. Over.”_

_Given the all good from her leader, she found herself loading the gear into the back of the hummer before swinging herself into a seat in the front._

_“Mission objectives sir?”_

_“Clear the premise for the medical and ground crews, if you come into confrontation with a local, do not engage.”_

_“Understood."_

_Before long, they found themselves rolling along an abandoned highway; the passing storefronts riddled with bullet holes and crumbling foundations._

_“We’ve reached the end of our jurisdiction, stop here. Myoui, Fukuda, Kojima, you go first. We’ll follow.”_

_“Yes sir!”_

_Stepping out of the vehicle, she carefully went to the back to retrieve her dog; smiling as his ears immediately perked up._

_“Hey buddy, ready to work?”_

_“They aren’t pets Myoui, hurry up.” Her colleague said scoldingly._

_Rolling her eyes, she nodded._

_The first few meters were fine, and yet, she had a sinking feeling._

_They hadn’t been this far into unfamiliar territory yet, and therefore the route gave her an uneasy feeling._

_She should have known something was off._

_The next moment, her companion started growling lowly and huffing at the rock formations a few feet ahead._

_Stopping in her tracks she quickly raised her hand, “I got something!”_

_Behind her the parade of vehicles halted and her squad leader carefully stepped out of the truck._

_“Takagi, go check it out.”_

_The soldier nodded and immediately started jogging to where the indicated bomb was._

_Looking over, she saw the other dogs pawing at the ground, whining slightly._

_That's strange, she thought, carefully analyzing the area before her eyes widened in realization._

_It was a decoy._

_“Wait-!”_

_But before she could warn the rest, a loud explosion occurred no less than a few feet away, knocking her and those around her to the ground._

_The heat, the noise, the screams- all made her head spin as she struggled to open her eyes; slowly moving her head, she could feel blood begin to seep onto the ground._

_“Mina!” She heard a muffled voice call to her, before letting her eyes close again._

_“Mina!”_

_“Mina!”_

//

“Mina!” Chaeyoung called, watching as the other's eyes flew open and was left gasping for air. “Hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s just me. You're safe.” 

“Chaeyoung-“ Mina struggled as she breathed deeply and looked around frantically. 

“Hey,” She said, grasping Mina’s face in her hands trying to calm her down, “Look at me. Take a deep breath and just- remember? We’re at Jeongyeon’s wedding?"

Taking a couple deep breaths while closing her eyes, Mina shook her head. “Jeongyeon’s wedding?” 

“Yeah, and today, we’re going to get fitted together, remember?”

“Mm,” Mina nodded, “Ok, ok, yeah. I remember.” 

Pushing a strand of hair out of her face Chaeyoung smiled slightly, “You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just- it was just a little nightmare is all.” 

“Did you- do you want to talk about it?” 

“No. Not really.” 

“Ok, that’s fine,” she said a bit softer this time. Clearing her throat, she continued. “Um, Jeongyeon must not have woken us up for the tasting, so did you want to- did you want to take a shower and get up?” 

Mina nodded and slowly threw the covers aside, making her way to the bathroom. 

“Mina,” Chaeyoung called out before the door shut. 

“Eh?”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” The other replied, smiling weakly. 

//

Hearing some faint noises from the kitchen, she peeled her eyes open and squinted as the sunlight hit her full force. 

Glancing at the bathroom door, she saw that it was open, meaning Mina must have finished and let her sleep some more. 

Groaning, she heaved herself up to take a shower, peeling off her clothes from last night. 

The cold water hit her in a rush, making her shiver violently before she quickly turned the handle for hot water; sighing, she waited as steam begin to fill the small room. 

It concerned her, Mina’s nightmare. 

She really wanted to press her and hear what it was that was bother the other woman, but she knew it wasn’t her place to ask. 

But she also knew that if she never pushed, it was likely that Mina would never tell her. 

And it's not like that really surprised her, Mina was like that most of the time, silent until spoken to and always keeping things to herself. 

But still, that worried Chaeyoung more than anything. 

Shutting the water off, she lazily threw on a white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans before making her way downstairs. 

There, standing with her back to her, was Mina fumbling with the stove. 

“Hey,” She called gently as not to startle the other. 

Turning around, Mina smiled- a real one this time- before holding out a mug to her. “Hey, coffee?”

“Oh, yes please.” 

Moving to stand next to Mina at the stove, Chaeyoung blew gently on her drink before taking a sip. 

“Listen, about this morning,” Mina began, distracting herself with gathering some ingredients, “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just glad I was there to help you.”

“Yeah, me to.” 

Smiling into her mug, she hummed in happiness before changing the subject. “This is really good, thanks.” 

“No problem it’s the least I could do. Want some omelette? I’m almost done with it.” 

“You better be careful Myoui, you might actually make me fall for you.” She joked, settling her head on the others shoulder, watching her push the eggs around the pan.

“Mm, what a scary though.” Mina joked back. 

Together, they laughed. Content as they went through a rather domestic morning scene. 

“Ewww, gross guys. It’s too early for this kind of pda.” Jeongyeon said, walking into the kitchen and cringing at the couple in front of her. “You know, it’s rude to be cuter than the engaged couple.” 

“Oh stop teasing them Jeongyeon, I think they’re adorable.” Nayeon said, coming right behind her fiancée.

Blushing, the two put some distance between each other before Chaeyoung spoke. 

“I got your text, I can’t believe you went cake tasting without us.” 

“Oh, yeah well, I didn’t want to wake you two up. Figured you were probably tired from your flight out here,” Jeongyeon said as she tried to discretely reach for the food Mina was cooking. 

“Well, you better at least bring us when you taste test for the full meal,” she said while simultaneously swatting her sister’s hand away. 

“Yeah, of course. Hey Myoui, wanna make us something?” 

Rolling hey eyes, Nayeon not so gently pulled on Jeongyeon’s ear, dragging her away from the kitchen. “She isn’t our maid, she’s our guest. Come on, sorry Chae, Mina, we’re just going to get ready for the fitting.”

“Aish, she hasn’t changed a bit.” Chaeyoung smirked, taking her plate and sitting down at the table.

“Mm, I think she’s funny.” Mina said, joining her. 

//

So, the dress place was absolutely filled to capacity. 

Being Jeongyeon, her sister had to book their fitting late and come in on two other wedding parties who also scheduled late. 

Because, _of course she did_. 

“This blue, or, this blue?” She asked, holding the dresses up for Mina to see. 

“Uh, the left one.” 

Nodding in approval, Chaeyoung voiced her agreement. “That’s what Nayeon said too, mm. Well, left one it is then.” 

“Are you all matching?”

“Kind of, just the bridesmaids, all of us are wearing different shades.”

“Ok, do you think we should match?” Mina asked, coming to stand next to her in the fitting room. 

“Oh, well, if you want. I thought you were wearing, your, thing. The fancy uniform?” 

“Mm, I am. But that does’t mean I can't coordinate a tie.” 

Laughing, she shook her head. “Okay, well, I’m sure they have an adequate match for my dress in a tie color.”

Now, you wouldn’t think that fitting four or five people would take so long, but it was taking forever and a day. 

Eventually, the two found themselves sharing the small bench in the front of the store while they waited for Nayeon to get fitted into her dress. 

“Cold?” Mina asked, noticing the chill that ran through her. 

“Kinda, I think they have the AC on.”

“Here,” Mina stood and removed her hoodie, handing it to her.

“Oh, no it’s alright. Won’t you be cold?”

“It’s ok, really. Just take it. I think I saw the clerk motioning for me anyway.” 

Nodding gratefully, she watched as Mina went to the back of the store to make her purchase. 

Sliding the hoodie on she smiled and shook her head. 

It was a couple sizes too big for her but it certainly was warm. 

Bringing the fabric up to her face, she inhaled the familiar scent before blushing. 

_What are you doing to me Myoui?_


	7. The Time for Action is Now

"Capital of Switzerland?" 

"Umm, Bern."   

"Weak? Six letters."    

Pulling her hand up to her face, Mina begin counting off her fingers.  

_Languid? No, too long. Infirm? Yes._

"Infirm."

Looking down, she watched as Chaeyoung's eyes lit up and penciled in the answer. 

"You guys are so married." Jeongyeon remarked from the other seat, cringing.

"Maybe that's because we are." Chaeyoung replied lazily. "Ten letter word for vacation." 

Peering down at her lap, Mina ran her hand through the others hair. "Sabbatical."

"All I'm saying, is that I hope you guys have planned something exciting for my bachelorette party, because I refuse to go mini golfing." Jeongyeon continued.

Before she could get sucked further into the conversation, Mina let out a yawn and tilted her head back.

They had just returned from tasting the menu for the reception and she was completely drained.

"You ok?" Chaeyoung asked, putting the crossword aside. 

"Yeah just a bit tired."

"Me too, wanna go up?" 

"Sure." 

Nodding, Chaeyoung lifted her head out of Mina's lap. "Okay, we're going to bed for tonight. See you tomorrow." 

Jeongyeon just waved them off, absorbed in something that was playing on the the television.

Together, they took the short walk upstairs and immediately closed the door to their bedroom. 

"The food was really good wasn't it?" Chaeyoung asked, digging around the room for her sleepwear.

"Yeah it was good. I don't think I've eaten that much since before I left."

It was different for her that was for sure. 

Not just acclimating to life outside of the military, but just having this many people- this much _family_ \- around her 24/7. 

She was used to Chaeyoung, and obviously didn't mind having her around, but the rest of the Sons just gave her anxiety.

They were still technically lying to everyone's face.

So when Jeongyeon acted like she was her real sister-in-law, Nayeon was constantly seeking advice asking about what marriage was like, and well, Chaeyoung's parents were glaring at her- she felt a little out of her element.

(Not to say she didn't have a family like that as well, it was simply that the Myouis were more reserved about it). 

But what was even more unsettling than that, was the fact that sometimes it didn't _feel_ like they were lying.

Sometimes, she was unsure of what was real and what was fake; that barrier between them had been broken and now everything was blurring together so quickly her head spun just thinking about it.

A touch on the hand, maybe a casual arm around a shoulder- those were easy. 

Cuddling on the couch? Sharing a bed? 

Wearing wedding rings? 

Those things were difficult.

Confusing, she supposed would be a better word for it. 

Sliding out of her clothes, she traded the large sweatshirt and jeans for a loose fitting t-shirt and shorts. 

"Mr. Shin called me today, he wants to try and meet later this week for an interview." She said, stretching out on the bed. 

"Oh? From immigrations?"

"Yeah." 

"Ok, that should be fine." Chaeyoung laughed, looking at her starfish form. "You know I have to get in too right?" 

Humming noncommittally, she continued to take up the entire middle of the bed. 

Closing her eyes, she didn't peek over her shoulder until she felt the bed dip and watched as Chaeyoung crawled over to her.

"Come on, I'm tired too." Chaeyoung pouted as she continually poked her side. 

"My back hurts. Must have been from you pushing me out of bed this morning." She teased, smiling into the sheets. 

"That was an accident! I said I was sorry," the other grumbled. 

A second later she was surprised to feel a weight on top of her. 

"Um, Chaeyoung what- what are you doing?" 

"Nothing, just relax." Chaeyoung said, straddling her and rubbing her thumbs into the small of her back. 

A pop rang out, and she groaned as she felt the tension begin to leave her.

"It's that okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" 

"N-no. It's nice actually." 

"Good." Chaeyoung spoke before moving her hands further up and begin working her shoulders. "How did you get that?"

"What?" She asked, eyes closed. 

Pausing briefly, Chaeyoung gently ran a finger across the discolored patch of skin protruding from underneath her sleeve. "This."

"Ah, training incident. I fell off the climbing wall and scraped my arm pretty badly." 

Nodding silently, Chaeyoung continued massaging her sides. "Do you have any other scars?" 

"A couple."

"Big or small?"

Cracking one eye open, Mina turned her head and glanced back. "Mm, one big one on my side, and several smaller ones in odd places." 

"From what?" 

She was quiet for a minute before answering. "A lot of things. A couple failed missions." 

"Oh." 

Finishing, Chaeyoung rolled over to turn the light off and settled herself beside her on the bed; Mina retracting her body to accommodate both of them. 

"Do they still hurt?" Chaeyoung whispered.

She smiled and shook her head. "No." 

"Mm. Does you back still hurt from this morning?" 

"No," Mina laughed this time, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that." 

"It's ok. I wanted to."

Laying on their sides, both Mina and Chaeyoung were silent, simply looking at the other.

"I missed you. While you were away I worried a lot." 

At this Mina blushed. "Really?"

"Well yeah of course. You're- you're really important to me." Chaeyoung said, scooting close enough for Mina to smell the shampoo she had used. 

Both were left blushing now, unsure of how to continue. 

"It's ok. I'm here now right?" She tried, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around the other. 

"Right."

//

The following morning both were woken by a loud commotion downstairs. 

_"Oh my god are you serious? When?"_

_"I know right? I thought it was weird but they're pretty disgusting together- so it must be true."_

_"Well of course it's real, why wouldn't it be? I'm just surprised it happened before you."_

_"Who is it? Someone we know?"_

_"She was Chaeyoung's roommate in the city."_

_"Didn't she say they went to college together?"_

_"Oh! She's in the military too."_

_"Leave it Chaeyoung to go and get married without telling anyone."_

Pressing her face further into the pillow, she sighed and closed her eyes. 

A loud beeping from the nightstand rang out as large red numbers were flashed across the small display. 

"Urgh, it's too early to deal with them. Do we have to get up?" Chaeyoung whined. 

"It's the dress rehearsal this morning. Probably important that we go," She replied, unhappy about having to get up as well. 

Hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs made her clench her eyes closed even tighter.

"Are you decent?" Jeongyeon's muffled voice came through the door. 

At this Chaeyoung took the extra pillow from the floor and threw it at the door. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" 

Swinging open, the door shook and Jeongyeon appeared inside; behind her stood a rather large group of people. 

"Oh my god!" A loud shriek came from somewhere before a body came crashing down on top of them. 

"Uh, Sana it's nice to see you too but can you please get off?" Chaeyoung gasped out, constricted by the near chokehold she was stuck in. 

"Uh? Oh yeah, sorry." 

Smiling sheepishly, Sana get up from the bed and giggled. "Aww, look at you! You're all grown up! And this must be your wife?"

"Oh, yeah. Mina, this is Sana, she's been friends with Jeongyeon and I since we were little. Sana, this is Mina."

Waving shyly, she pulled the sheets closer to herself, feeling rather uncomfortable by the intrusion. "Hello." 

"Woah. She's real!" 

"Did you think she wasn't?"

"Alright guys, let's let them get ready." Another voice spoke, coaxing them back downstairs. 

Chaeyoung laughed. "Thanks Jihyo." 

"No problem," the woman called, "it's good to see you again!" 

Once they had all left, Chaeyoung threw the covers back and sighed. 

"Ready to meet the the rest of our friends?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Mina anxiously replied, following her in getting ready. 

//

Keeping track of all of them was manageable, but they were a cast of characters for sure.

All were nice- all were _very_ curious about her and Chaeyoung. 

She supposed it was good practice for their interview next week.

"My parents should be arriving soon and then the rehearsal is going to start. Hopefully then they'll leave you alone." Chaeyoung smiled sheepishly. "I know our friends can be kind of, a lot. Especially if you aren't used to them."

"Oh no, they're really nice." 

"Okay, good." 

Smiling at each other, they lapsed into a comfortable silence until Jeongyeon cried out at the end of the table. 

"Thank god, they finally arrived!" 

Looking toward the front of the room, Chaeyoung's parents appeared striding into the room with a young man trailing behind them. 

"Who's with them?" She whispered to Chaeyoung. 

"Uh, that-he's-"

"Chaeyoung, look who we found." Her mouth said, coming to give her a hug. 

"About that, mom-" 

"Mina, dear, have you met Woojin? He's-"

"An old friend. Look, mom, Jeongyeon was looking for you, why don't you go see what that was about." Chaeyoung blurred out, pushing her mother away. "Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind getting me a glass of water?" Chaeyoung asked without looking at her. 

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Taking a step back from the group, she made her way towards the bar of the reception area for a drink. 

"Need some booze already?" Jihyo asked, jogging towards her to catch up.

"Eh, oh no I'm just getting Chaeyoung a drink." 

Jihyo laughed. "Ah, that makes sense. You don't strike me as the type for daytime drinking." 

"Yeah. By the way, do you know who that guy is Chaeyoung is talking to?"

"Oh Woojin? He's a friend of the Sons. I think Chaeyoung and he were actually engaged a while back, but, that obviously fell through. Why?"

"Uh, no reason just- just wondering."

Ok. So, that was a thing. Maybe she would need that drink after all.

Jihyo gave a guilty smile. "Oh, Mina, did Chaeyoung not-"

"It's not a big deal." She shook her head. 

Grabbing the glass from the bartender, she made her way back to the table where Chaeyoung was now sitting. 

"Here," she said setting the glass down.

"Thanks. Sorry about- all that earlier." Chaeyoung said, finally facing her.

"It's ok."

_It wasn't._

But it's not like she could be mad about it- not when Chaeyoung and her weren't _actually_ together. 

She shouldn't care so much, and yet she couldn't ignore the burning feeling inside of her. 

Glancing over, she watched as Woojin stood in his pressed suit with the Chaeyoung's parents and greeted the other guests before looking back to Chaeyoung who was smiling in their direction. 

Maybe they had a falling out, but still, they had been engaged. 

Chaeyoung must have really liked him to almost marry him. 

Right?

Fiddling with the ring on her finger, she furrowed her brow.

She wasn't entirely sure what it was she was feeling inside, but she knew that she didn't want to consider the possibility of losing Chaeyoung.

(Yet how could she be afraid of losing something that wasn't hers to begin with?)

 


	8. A Happy Marriage

"What are you doing here?" Chaeyoung spoke, pulling the man into a hug.

"Was just around, thought why not stop by and see the clan. Heard you got hitched. Congrats." 

To this Chaeyoung laughed. "Eh, yeah." 

"Is she the one glaring at me?" Woojin asked, looking over her towards the bar. 

"Oh, Mina's probably just flustered- uh, don't mind her."

"Never thought I'd see the day when you settled down, but, I guess I can see the appeal." 

"Hey, eyes over here." Chaeyoung snapped, rolling her eyes in feigned offense. "And why does everyone keep saying that, do you really think no one would marry me?" 

"No no, of course not. It's just a surprise is all. I didn't even know you were dating anyone."

"Well, it was- rather unexpected." 

"Going well for you then?" 

"Yeah, I mean- yeah. She's, really wonderful." Chaeyoung said looking at where Mina stood with Jihyo. 

"You look happy." 

"Yeah. I mean- I feel like I am." 

"We should talk more later, I think your wife is coming back." 

//

She had grown up with Woojin. 

In most aspects, he was like the big brother she never had. 

Except for the part of being engaged briefly; that was just weird. 

Coordinated by her parents, the idea was to complete a merger between the two families, and, in turn the two companies. 

And it wasn't like Woojin was hard on the eyes or was a bad guy, it was just that she never saw him that way. 

It’s not like he was exactly Chaeyoung’s type to begin with. 

But she tried, she really, really tried. 

(In the end they both saw that it would never work). 

//

“Are you mad at me?” She asked as they drove back to the house in preparation for that nights party.

“What? No, why would I be mad at you?”

“I don’t know, you’ve just been quieter than usual is all. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Nodding, but not believing the other, she turned her attention back to the passing scenery. 

Ever since her parents came with Woojin, Mina had been quiet and broody in a way that only she could pick up on. 

Thinking back, she couldn’t remember anything she did that could have annoyed the other. 

She didn’t even steal any of her food this time. 

_Unless-_

“Mina, about-“

Before she could finish, they pulled up to a mass of cars in front of the house; Jeongyeon and Nayeon standing out on the lawn waiting for them. 

Stepping out of the car, she shot her sister a questioning look. “What’s up?”

“Ah, well, Nayeon and I were talking and-“ Jeongyeon looked to her side. 

“-we were talking and thought, why not kill two birds with one stone?” Nayeon finished with a wide smile.

“Sorry, what are you talking about?” She asked, still confused. 

“Well, since you and Mina eloped-“ 

“We did not elope.” she said rolling her eyes. “we just didn’t tell anyone.” 

“That means you eloped. Anyway, since you two didn’t let us celebrate with you then, Nayeon and I have talked, and we thought why not split the two of you between us.” 

Looking behind her, she saw Mina furrowing her brow. 

“We know it’s not the same since you two are already married, but it’ll be fun I promise.” Nayeon finished. “So, Mina, why don’t you come with me and we’ll get ready?”

“Wait, what?” 

Watching Mina get dragged inside by Nayeon, Chaeyoung grimaced. 

“Stop worrying, she’s in good hands with Nayeon. You on the other hand,” Jeongyeon smirked, “may not be so lucky.” 

// 

“This is what you had in mind?” She practically yelled over the loud music playing in the club. 

“What? I can’t hear you!” Jeongyeon yelled back, laughing.

She sighed and took a small drink of her beer before swiveling back and forth on the stool. 

Not that she minded spending time with her sister, but she wasn’t really in the mood to pretend to be single for the night and have a bachelorette party thrown for her. 

“Aww come on, don’t be like that. Stop staring at your phone and loosen up.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I think Mina was angry with me earlier and I didn’t get to talk to her about it.” 

“Man, that is such a married thing to say.” 

“Jeongyeon-“

“I know, I know. I just- I’ve never seen you like this. Care this much anyway.” 

“Geez thanks.” 

“You really love her huh?”

She swallowed and ducked her head down. 

Of course she loved Mina. 

How could she not. 

// 

It wasn’t her intention to get completely wasted, but one beer turned into two, and then two turned into three, and then beer turned into vodka, and then she forgot entirely why she was holding out to begin with. 

And now, trying to escape the cold in her small motel room was when she felt her resolve break and reached for her phone.

 _“Hello?”_ Mina’s scratchy voice came over the speaker softly. 

“Hey, sorry, were you sleeping?”

_“Um, Chaeyoung? It’s like, three a.m., is everything alright?”_

She remained quiet and shrugged until she remembered that the other couldn’t actually see her. “Yeah. I just- just wanted to talk to you.”

_“Oh. Ok.”_

“What did you guys do?”

_“We had a painting and wine class.”_

She laughed. “That sounds fun. I know how much you love art.” 

 _“Mm, I thought it turned out well.”_ Mina whined. _“What about you guys.”_

“Went to a karaoke bar. Nothing real special.”

_“Ah."_

A beat of silence passed before she spoke again. “I can’t fall asleep.”

_“Oh?”_

“Mm. Listen, about earlier-“

_“Chaeyoung, it’s alright don’t worry about it-“_

“No. I- if Woojin is what’s bothering you, I just want to say sorry for not telling you.” 

_“It wasn’t your responsibility. It’s not like I ever asked.”_

“I know. I feel like I should have though.” 

_“It’s ok, I’m not mad at you.”_

“Ok. We were only engaged for a month. I- we were never in love or anything like that.” 

On the other line, Mina was silent, so she continued. The alcohol in her system making her head swim. 

“I miss you. This bed feels weird without you.”

_“Chaeyoung-“_

“Is that weird? I mean it’s not like we’re actually together but I feel like we are. Do you feel like that too? It’s just, when I look at you I think, god, why are you so, so, so pretty? Like, how are you even real-”

_“Chaeyoung, how much did you have to drink?”_

“-and you’re so nice to me all the time, but then I remember we’re kind of just using each other and then I get even more confused because it feels so real.” 

Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and rolled onto her side, still gripping the phone tightly. 

_“Chaeyoung, I think you need to sleep."_

“Y-yeah. I- I’m just.” She forced out a laugh. “Sorry, I must be keeping you up with my rambling.”

_“No, Chae, it’s not like that-“_

“I’ll let you sleep now, sorry.” 

_“Chaeyou-“_

Before Mina could finish, she ended the call and tossed her phone away from herself; throwing an arm over her face to block out the dim light of the room. 

//

She shouldn’t have drank. 

Drinking made her do stupid stuff. 

Like call her fake wife at three in the morning and profess her love for her. 

And now she wasn’t certain if she should just play it off as the drunk call of the century or confront what really happened. 

There was no denying it, she had fallen for Mina Myoui. It didn’t hit her fully until last night, but she finally understood why she felt so at home with the other. 

Straightening out her dress, she glanced through the mirror at Jeongyeon who was pacing in the background. 

“You okay? Nervous?” 

“A little? I don’t know, I’ve never felt like this. I don’t like it.” Jeongyeon laughed nervously and sighed. “I’m just ready.”

“Yeah, I get that.” She nodded in understanding. “Are you alright for now?”

Rolling her eyes, Jeongyeon gently pushed her towards the door. “Yeah, go on and find Mina. I’ll see you up there.”

//

Knocking gently on the door, she waited until Nayeon’s face appeared. 

“Chaeyoung! Come in here, I want to show you the dress.”

Being pulled inside, she smiled and complimented the bride while  helping her pin her hair up. 

“I assume you aren’t here for me are you.” Nayeon smiled at her from the chair. 

“Uh? It’s your wedding?” She stated, confused by the wording. 

Nayeon laughed at her and shook her head. “No, I know you’re here for _that_ , but I meant you’re looking for Mina right?” 

“Oh, yeah actually. I came to ask if you had seen her.”

“She went to find her phone. Why don’t you check the parking lot?”

“Ok, thanks Nayeon!” She called, already rushing to the door. 

Propelling herself down the hall, she looked around and finally spotted Mina making her way inside the chapel. 

“Mina!”

Stopping in her tracks, she watched as Mina squinted in her direction and waved. 

“Hey, I was looking for you.” Mina spoke as she jogged to where she stood. 

“Yeah, I was looking for you too.”

“Listen about last night-“

“I just wanted to say-“

Smiling, she bit her lip and scuffed the tip of her shoe into the dirt. 

“Sorry, please, you first.” Mina smiled shyly back at her. 

“It’s alright. I just wanted to say, about last night, I was pretty drunk.”

“Yeah. I gathered as much.” 

“But, that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean what I said.”

Staring into the other's eyes, she saw confusion, but also a glint of something she couldn’t quite place. 

“You mean- last night.”

“Yeah. I meant what I said.” Taking Mina’s hand in hers, she pushed on. “I- I really like you Mina. And not in the, just friends pretending to be married type of way, but in the, I actually want to be with you kind of way.” 

“Chaeyoung-“

“And I get it if you don’t feel the same. I know we agreed that this was just a deal between us, and if this makes you too uncomfortable I totally-mm-“

Feeling herself being pulled forward, she was silenced as Mina crashed her lips into her own. 

And in that brief moment, she was able to forget about the possible repercussions of her actions.  

“You,” Mina breathed out after pulling away. “talk way too much.” 

“Sorry,” Chaeyoung blushed, still surprised from the kiss. “I- sorry. But does that- do you-“

“I like you too. A lot.” 

Looking up into deep brown eyes, she smiled and laughed. “Seems like we got everything backwards huh?” 

“I don’t think I’d have it any other way.”

“Chaeyoung! Mina! Come on, you’re gonna make me late to my own wedding!” Jeongyeon called from the stoop of the chapel. 

“Come on, let’s go before your sister skins us alive.” 

Tangling their hands together, she couldn’t hold her smile back as she leaned her head against Mina’s shoulder. 

 _Yeah_ , she thought, _she wouldn’t have it any other way either._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that it'll be wrapped up in another two to three chapters, but I'm still deciding.


	9. Isolated Dreams

“I can hear you thinking all the way from downstairs, everything alright?”

Head darting up from the small screen in her hand, Mina inhaled. “Yeah, no everything is- it’s fine.”

“Really? Could have fooled me.” Chaeyoung spoke while joining her on the bed.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just nervous.”

“And you have every right to be. I know I would be crawling the walls if I had to be evaluated for my own citizenship.”

“Not helping Chae.”

“Right, sorry.” Chaeyoung sheepishly smiled. “What are you looking at?”

“Just reviewing some of the questions they might ask us tomorrow.”

Even though she knew the answer to every one, Mina still felt incredibly nervous.

She really couldn’t afford to go back to Japan now. Not when her university had just accepted her back. Not when she had just put another deposit down on the apartment- and certainly not when she and Chaeyoung had finally worked things out.

For sure, there would always be that part of her that longed for her home country, but this was her home now, and she was determined to stay.

Placing her phone down on the night stand, she turned her full attention next to her. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah, the food was good. They’re cute together don’t you think, Jeongyeon and Nayeon?”

“Yes, they are- something.” She laughed, thinking back to how she saw Nayeon practically dragging Jeongyeon into the chapel by the ear for nearly being late.

“It’ll be nice to get back home.” Chaeyoung said while burrowing further under the duvet.

“Oh? I thought you enjoyed it here.”

“I did-do. It’s just my family has been really getting on my nerves- I can only listen to them ridicule me for so long.”

“I know. I’m sorry they’re like that.” She whispered, rubbing soothing circles into Chaeyoung’s shoulders.

“Yeah. Me too. But, enough about me, let’s just focus on tomorrow.”

Nodding, Mina stretched to switch the light off and settled back into the center of the bed, waiting as Chaeyoung cuddled into her.

“Did I mention I missed you last night? Because I missed you.” Chaeyoung whispered as she brushed her lips against Mina’s collarbone.

“Yeah, I missed you too.” She sighed and pulled the other closer to her.

//

“So, Mrs. Myoui was it?”

“Yes, Myoui Mina.”

Eyes darting between the open file on the desk and the middle aged man squinting her down behind thick glasses- she nervously rubbed her hand up and down her leg. “I’m here for, a visa, or, at least until I can gaine my citizenship.”

“Yes, I remember now. My apologies.” Mr. Shin smiled slightly. “Now, you- are Mina. And your wife is Chaeyoung? Son Chaeyoung?”

“Yes.”

“And she is a full time citizen of Korea?”

“She is.”

“How long have you and Mrs. Myoui- Mrs. Son known each other?”

“Uh, well for quite some time. Since university- probably six or seven years?”

“Probably?” Mr. Shin asked, not looking up from where he was furiously scribbling things down on a bright yellow notepad.

“Seven years.” She tried, more confidently this time.

“And were you two, together, for that duration of time?”

“No. We have only been together for, two years.”

“And married for?”

“Just- recently.” Mina looked down, tugging at the bottoms of her sleeves.

“Mm, according to your file, it would seem you and Mrs. Son married not even two weeks ago?”

“I- um. I had proposed. Before I was deployed. So when I came back, neither of us wanted to wait.”

“Ah, that’s right. And what was it you did there?”

“I was a bomb specialist.”

“Yes, yes. And did you enjoy your time in the army?”

“I suppose I had it easy in comparison to some. I did not go voluntarily though.” Mina furrowed her brow.

“I’m sure it was hard on Mrs. Son.”

“Um, yes.”

“Do you like your home country? Japan?”

“I- yes. I do.”

“And do you have family there?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Any family here?”

“Well, no. Just Chaeyoung-“

“And did you figure this before or after your visa had expired? We do keep tabs on everyone who comes into this country, Mrs. Myoui. It appears as though your old university has recently accepted your application for their degree program?”

To this, Mina was silent. She knew not to say more than what was asked of her- she knew that was how they tricked people.

But this man, Mr. Shin- he was smart.

“That may be true, however, it had no bearings on whether or not Chaeyoung and I married-“

“So it wasn’t to gain a temporary green card while you worked on gaining full citizenship?”

“No.” She set her jaw and looked the man straight in the eye.

“Well, no need to be so uptight.” Mr. Shin smiled. “Of course, each of these questions are routine. Why don’t you go relax in the lounge while I talk to your wife?”

“Sure.”

//

Bouncing her leg, she stared at the closed office door and let out an audible sigh.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Chaeyoung to be convincing, it was simply that she didn’t trust Mr. Shin.

That guy was as shady as they came, and she hated to think that he could see through her that easily.

What made it even more complicated was the fact that they were only half lying now- if that was even a thing.

Though they hadn’t really talked about it since the day before, she was fairly certain they were on the same page.

_They were on the same page, right?_

Hearing the creak of the door, she looked up and found Chaeyoung making her way towards where she sat, eyes in mid roll making her crack a grin.

“Well, it has been- a pleasure.” Mr. Shin spoke giving a somewhat pained smiled. “I’ll submit your request and information for the board to review and call you with the results.”

Thanking him, she led her and Chaeyoung to the elevators and out of the building.

“How was it?” She asked, curious about what he had asked the other girl.

“Uh? Oh it was fine- he just asked how long we had been together, about my family- things like that.”

“Do you think he bought it?”

“I can’t say a hundred percent, but probably. I mean we do look pretty great together.” Chaeyoung smiled at her, making her laugh.

“Right.”

“But seriously, don’t worry. Our stories were air tight. And it’s not like those things were a total lie.”

“Yeah? That’s what I though. Listen, I was wondering, about yesterday- does that make us- like, a couple?"

At this Chaeyoung jokingly put on a puzzled look and sighed. “Well I don’t know, what do you think?”

“I- guess I just want to be certain is all,” She blushed, waiting for confirmation.

“Yes, I would like it if we were a couple.” Chaeyoung leaned into her as they walked.

“Ok. That’s- that’s good. I would like that too.”

“Mm, good.”

//

“Are you going to miss this place at all?”

“Kind of, I mean it’s not like I won’t be back for the holidays.” Chaeyoung replied as she continued chucking clothes into her luggage. “The flight is two hours, did you call the cab?”

“Yeah it should be on it’s way.”

//

No more than four hours later they were stumbling back into their small apartment in the city.

And it was one thing- acting the part of a married couple in front of the Sons and balancing their own, private relationship behind closed doors.

But now that they were back on their own, Mina was unsure exactly of how to act.

On paper, her and Chaeyoung were indeed, married. But in reality, they had only come to terms with their status of being girlfriends.

“I’m going to go put this in my room, did you want anything for dinner?” Mina asked after turning the few lamps they had around the living space.

“No, thanks though. I think I might just take a quick shower.”

“Oh, alright. That sounds good, I’m quite tired as well.”

"Ok."

"Ok."

Watching Chaeyoung disappear into her own bedroom, she silently cursed herself for being unable to just ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue.

(She definitely wasn't upset when Chaeyoung snuck into her bed later that night thinking she was asleep).

//

“Are you cooking tonight or am I?” Chaeyoung questioned, reaching across the counter for a pen.

“Um, I told someone I’d take their afternoon shift, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I was just wondering. I was planning on doing it tonight anyway.”

“Oh that’s right, is Sana still coming over tonight?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty excited.”

Mina huffed out a small laugh as she shrugged her jacket on. “I can imagine.”

Walking up to Chaeyoung who was now slumped over at the table grading papers- she leaned down to place a light kiss on their cheek. “I’ll be leaving.”

“Mm, alright, be safe.” Chaeyoung peeked up to smile at her before bringing her in for another kiss. “Call me before you head home?”

“Sure.”

Taking one more glance behind her before stepping out of the apartment, she smiled and shut the door.

The weeks following felt like before she had left for Japan- except, of course, the increased affection between them.

While she began attending daily classes at the university and landed a part-time job in the evenings, Chaeyoung started back to teaching.

It all felt so surreal- she couldn’t help falling into the routine of it.

She couldn’t help feeling like they had been together longer than they had.

(She couldn’t help dreading the inevitable phone call that could to turn everything upside-down).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter feels kind of- meatless? (This chapter is really setting the scene for next chapter if that makes sense). As always, thank you so much for supporting and reading this story and I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Really? Really.

“You know, not that I don’t appreciate it because I do, don’t you think it’s about time you took a break?” Chaeyoung eyed the other as they continued a seemingly endless set.

“I’m almost done,” Mina spoke while continuing to exercise on the floor. 

“Mm, right, it’s just- you said that thirty minutes ago.” Rolling her eyes, Chaeyoung set her book on the nightstand and slid out of bed to sit next to the latter. “Is there something you want to talk about, or, anything that’s bothering you?” 

This made Mina pause and take a breath. “W-what? No, I mean, why do you ask?” 

“You only get this way when you’re hiding something or if something is bothering you.”

“I always work out before bed.” 

“Mina.” 

“Urgh, ok, fine, I’m sorry. It’s just- Mr. Shin hasn’t contacted us except though e-mail and that makes me nervous. It’s like, he believes us.” 

“Isn’t that- a good thing?” Chaeyoung furrowed her brows in confusion. “I know this might come as a shock but not everyone is out to get you.” 

“Chaeyoung,” Mina practically whined, “not helping.” 

“Alright, sorry, it’s just, it’ll work out, we just have to be patient.” 

“I guess.” 

“So there's something else then?"

"You are very observant." 

"Stop deflecting." 

"My parents called." Mina blurted out. "They called, and, well, since it's their anniversary they're taking a vacation." 

"Oh, well that's nice-" 

"Here." 

She paused. "Here." 

"Yes." Mina glanced at her apologetically. "Chaeyoung-" 

"Here, as in, to Seoul."

"Yes." 

"As in, our apartment. In Seoul." 

"I'm so, so sorry. I tried to tell them no but they already booked the flight and they were so excited and-"

"Do they know?" Chaeyoung's eyes widened in alarm. "Immigrations haven't contacted them yet right?" 

“They know about us, but the bureau hasn't asked for any of my contacts in Japan. They would vouch for us anyway so that's good." Mina assured her. 

Sighing in relief she shook her head. "Ok, well, when are they coming?" 

“Next weekend. I was going to tell you, I swear, I just, got nervous.” Mina blushed.

Burying her head in her hands she heaved yet another sigh and laid back onto the hardwood floor. “It’s ok, I just wasn’t expecting to be meeting your parents so soon.” 

//

It wasn't a big deal really, she knew the day would come when she'd have to meet the Myoui's but she never thought it would happen because she went and married their daughter without their knowledge. 

So to say the ride to the airport was nerve wrecking would have been an understatement. 

For her parents, Chaeyoung could have cared less about sugar coating their marriage, because if she were being honest, she kind of wanted to piss them off. 

But these weren’t her parents, they were Mina’s, and not only did that matter because they were technically her in-laws, but also because she genuinely wanted to have a good relationship with them. 

And she was trying- she had questioned Mina the entire way over about their likes and dislikes, she had cleaned their entire apartment from top to bottom, readied Mina’s old bedroom for their guests, hell, she even made a welcoming sign. 

(And yet somehow, she still feltl _grossly_ underprepared). 

-

“Mom, Dad,” Mina smiled widely as they were engulfed in a tight hug from both. 

“Look at you! You look so much older.” Mina’s mother spoke, fussing over her daughter. 

“Jeez, thanks mom.” 

“It’s a compliment honey just take it.” Mina’s father laughed, patting their back in consolation. 

“Now don’t think we’re going to ignore the elephant in the room,” Mrs. Myoui began, “Where is this “wife” of yours?”

“Mom, Dad,” Mina reached out to take her hand, “This is Son Chaeyoung, my wife.” 

“Hello,” Chaeyoung smiled nervously. “It’s a pleasure to meet.” 

Mina’s parent’s didn’t say anything at first- letting her own thoughts run wild with, _oh god, they hate you,_ and, _what were you expecting, you went off and married their daughter without asking for their permission_.

And with their almost leering looks, it was hard not to imagine the ways they could probably lash out at her, but not a second later both their faces morphed into wide smiles. 

“Ah, so pretty!” 

“So this is who you’ve been talking about all these years.” 

“Sorry if we scared you,” Mrs. Myoui started gently, “We just had to make sure you wouldn’t bolt.”

“O-oh,” She stuttered, still flustered from their intense stares. “Of course.” 

“We know so much about you, it’s nice to put a face to the name.” Mr. Myoui spoke this time, starting to lead them out of the terminal. 

“Oh really? All good things I hope.” 

//

The car ride back to their apartment is filled with anecdotes of Mina as a young child- the kind that make the latter’s ears burn red and voice settle into that higher register that Chaeyoung has only heard when they’re in great distress. 

She simply laughs along and soaks in everything that they give her, happy to be able to partake in the conversation. 

It’s easy, and she thinks that all the accounts Mina had given of her parents seem rather dull compared to how they are in real life. 

-

“I’ll just go put your bags in your room okay?” Mina told her parents as she dragged the two suitcases to the bedroom. 

“We won’t be in your hair too much, we know this was kind of short notice and you two are probably very busy.” Mina’s mother sighed as she sat down on the couch. 

“Oh it’s alright, we’re happy to have you here.” Chaeyoung quickly tried to dismiss such thoughts. 

“Well, the least I can do is help with dinner. Or even better, I can teach you how to make some traditional Japanese meals!”

-

(“Like this?” She asked warily, holding up to the slightly deformed rice ball.

“That’s perfect.” Mina’s mother smiled. “You know, Chaeyoung, my husband and I are really grateful that Mina was able to find someone here in Korea. You know how she can be, she doesn’t really open up to a lot of people, so, thank you for taking the time to get to know her.”

“I- I am too, thankful, that is, to have Mina. She’s, someone very special to me.” 

“Well that’s good. You should tell us if she’s treating you right or not, we’ll kick some sense into her.”)

//

Dinner on her end is sub-par despite all three telling her that it tastes delicious. 

(She thinks she knows where Mina gets that from now). 

Regardless, she survives it all and the older Myouis excuse themselves early to rest from their flight. 

“Do you want to do the same? I know you have an early day tomorrow.” Mina asks as they finish off the last of the dishes. 

“Sure, I am a bit tired.” 

-

They get dressed together and crawl into their shared bed, pressing as close as possible before finding a comfortable position. 

“Hi.” Mina whispers, making her laugh.

“Hi.”

“I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever.” 

“Well we have been a bit preoccupied with our guests.”

“Mm.”

“Mina?”

“Yes?”

“What did you tell your parents?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Earlier at the airport they mentioned knowing about me from what you told them, I was just wondering, well, what you told them." Tilting her head to the side, Chaeyoung glanced at the others profile, watching color bloom in their cheeks. "Was it when we got our apartment?”

Mina shakes her head slightly, head dipping down even further.

“Before then? Like, in college? That we were roommates?”

“Something like that, can we talk about something else?” Mina desperately throws their head back in discomfort.

Chaeyoung's smile widen in realization. “Mina, did you- have a crush on me in college?”

The room is silent for a moment and Mina’s tongue pokes out the edge of . “I- may or may not have told them something about my cute roommate but-“

“Oh my god you thought I was cute?”

“Chaeyoung, please-“

“I can’t believe you never told me.”

“It never came up, and I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“You wouldn’t have freaked me out.”

“I didn’t know that at the time,” Mina protested, “Besides, it all turned out well in the end so, there.”

“So, just to be clear, you’ve liked me since college and are only telling me this now?”

“Chaeyoung-.”

“I liked you then too, for the record.”

At this Mina stilled. “Wait really?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, you were- are- really beautiful and nice. Of course I liked you. See, if you would have just said something from the start we could have avoided this whole mess.”

“Are you blaming me?”

“No,” She shook her head, leaning their faces closer together before stopping just shy of Mina’s lips. “I’m just stating the facts.”

“Oh really, that you liked me?”

“Yes.”

“And now? Do you still like me?” Mina breathed, eyes darting between Chaeyoung’s eyes and her lips. 

“No.” Chaeyoung whispered before placing a chaste kiss on the others lips. “I love you.”

-

(“You know we still aren’t out of the woods yet right?"

“Yeah, but it’s different now.”)

//

Looking back on it now, she’s not sure if they were different or not. 

But it felt natural and easy and _right_. 

So Chaeyoung decided to forget about everything else- to forget about the paperwork, about the questionners, about the tests. 

All that mattered was that she loved Mina, and Mina loved her. 

-

(She thinks somehow, it had always been that way). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I know it took me a million years to update, but finally, here's the last chapter. I really appreciate all those who have stuck with this story (even though it probably felt like I abonded it)- thanks so much T.T and, as always, I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
